HetaOni, 07Ghost style
by sembiring kembaren
Summary: This is just 07-Ghost characters put into the story of HetaOni. Made some changes, but probably won't affect the story much. As for the title, I couldn't think of something better. Rated T for now, but rating might change. Depends.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok, guys. I've debated on it for a while now (one month, I guess), but, I've decided. It depends on your opinion, but I'll make a 07-ghost cross-over with Hetalia. Or, should I say HetaOni? Yep, I'm one of those people who's obsessed with both the original series of Hetalia, and this fanmade game. Basicly, It'll be the same story, but I'll put 07-ghost characters in place of the Hetalia characters.

So, here are the characters which will be "replacing" the Hetalia ones:

**For the Axis group+Prussia:**

**Italy: Labrador**

**Germany: Castor (only because I ran out of options)**

**Japan: Hakuren **

**Prussia: Frau**

**For the Allies group+Canada:**

**America: Lt. Hyugaa**

**England: Lt. Katsuragi**

**Russia: Chief of Staff Ayanami**

**France: Lance**

**China: Kuroyuri**

**Canada: Haruse**

Just to remind you, This has nothing to do with them being enemies in the real series. Oh, and sorry if they're very OOC, it's for the sake of the story, but I'll try to keep that at a minimum. Oh, and don't go spaming. If you don't like, DON'T READ! If you don't like this kind of story, I suggest you turn back. NOW. Oh, and this also has nothing to do with the pairings. AND, this actually has nothing to do with the character's peronality in the origial series. This has to do with the changes of personality that occurs in HetaOni.

Ok, on with the story. ENJOY!

* * *

><p><em>A desserted house about a few kilometers from the Basburgh Church.<em>

_No one knows how long it's been there, or who used to live in it._

_Though, rumors say it was _**haunted.**

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOUGE<strong>

At the front door of the strange manor, stand four men. Apparently, one of them heared about the rumors. Curiosity as to what the rumors were about, and also being Bishops of the Basburgh Church caused them to go here, and investigate.

"Wow, it really is here," one of the Bishops, Labrador, said, with his usuall calm look.

"I thought it was just a rumor... I never thought we'd actually find it," Hakuren said calmly, stopping behind Labrador.

"It has such a desolate feel... not bad, not bad at all," Frau said, a smirk developing on his face.

"I don't think it's _that_ intresting though..." Castor said, then sighing dissapointedly after that.

"Me neither... can we just take a look from the outside, then go back? You know I still have a lot to do back in the Church," Hakuren said, with a look of dissapointment on his face. He might still be training, but even a Bishop in training has a lot to do, right?

"Hmm? I guess, but can't we just take a peek inside?" Labrador said.

"Yeah. A little look inside won't hurt, right?" Frau said.

Castor sighed, then they all went inside the manor.

A little look inside won't hurt, right? Wrong. Those people walked in there carelessly, without knowing the true dangers that lie inside.

* * *

><p>Inside the manor...<p>

"Wow, this place is cleaner than I thought..." Labrador said, while tracing the wall with his fingers.

"Yeah... it's like it's brand new... heh, there's no way a ghost could be here... maybe someone just saw something, and thought it was a ghost?" Hakuren said, but in his mind, he's doubting it a little. He knows this mansion has been here for a long time. He just didn't know _how_ long.

"Alright, I think we've seen enough. Let's go," Castor said, when they heard something break suddenly. Everyone just stood there, until Hakuren spoke.

"I'll go look there. Do you still want to look around?" He said. He's a bit curious, and before anyone could say anything, he rushed to the kithcen.

Though he should have stayed there.

* * *

><p>While wondering around the hallway, he checked on a few of the doors. They're all locked. Also, while wandering, he kept on thingking; why does this place feel strange? Maybe because it's desserted. But then, why does <em>he <em>feel strange? Like something is different about him? That didn't matter to him, so he just ignored those thoughts.

He noticed that he was already at the last door in this hallway when he got out of his thoughts. He checked the door. It was not locked. He opened it, and found a living room linked to a small kitchen. He then noticed a broken plate. He walked over to it, and, for whatever reason, picked the shards up. While doing that, he was thinking of what caused this. This house is desserted, Labrador was the one that told them about the rumors, and they haven't been here for even an hour. Also, they we're together the whole time.

'_That's not important... I'll just go back to the others and tell them about this...,'_ he thought, then went back to the front door. Once he got there, he thought his eye's we're playing tricks on him.

What was left there was his bag.

And the others fled, and left him behind.

Or so he thought.

* * *

><p><em>To enter a desserted house is the same as trespassing.<em>

_To invoke an owner's fury is the same as suicide._

_Especially when _**no one is in there**_._

_And so, the punishment for that begins._

* * *

><p>AN: Ahhh... what a cheesy end to a first chapter... well, now to continiue the A/N on the top. Oh, and... well, I made some changes to it (the script), but I don't think it'll change the storyline.

Labrador: Huh? I don't get the ending.

Me: Belive me, it'll have a lot to do with the story.

Castor: How so?

Me: Just read it again until you get it... I'm not good at those kind of things, so... yeah...

Frau: Hey, I've heared of this before... HEY, ARE YOU GONNA TORTURE US TO DEATH?

Me: No,no!

Hakuren: Well, before this get's out of hand *clears throat* ahem, please leave a review. Wheter this story continiues or not depend on all of you. See, the author is still debating over this, so this is just a sort of try-out.

Me: Yeah, I'm still a bit confused wheter or not to actually do this. If you guys don't want to, then I'll stop writting it, and delete the strory. If you guys want me to continiue, then I'll continiue writting, though updating might take a while, with school work and all... And I'm not kidding. I'm serious.** DEAD**. Serious.

All: So PLEASE REVIEW! *bows*


	2. Chapter 2: First Encounter

A/N: Thanks for letting me continiue! I thought people are gonna go "this is bad, just delete it" or "Crap. DELETE THIS CRAP!" or something along those lines, but it turns out you want me to continiue! Arigatou! Thanks to you guys, I've stopped debating, and decided to continiue this. Oh, and sorry for grammar/vocabulary/spelling errors! So, I'll stop here before I start rambling.

I forgot to write the disclaimer & warnings in the last chap, huh? Bad habbits die hard...

Warning: Character death, typos/misstypos, grammatical/vocabulary/spelling errors, there MIGHT be emotional mindfuck, will be slightly confusing.

Disclaimer: 07-Ghost, HetaOni+Hetalia (c) they're authors. I don't own anything.

Well, on with the show (?)

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>FIRST ENCOUNTERS WITH THE <em>THING<em>**

The others have left Hakuren behind.

"*sigh*... They left... and it was just a broken plate," He said, then he tried to open the front door. It's locked.

"Argh! I'm locked in? Damn..." He said. He then decided to check the other hallways to find an exit.

While walking down the hallways, he checked all of the doors in there, and all of them are locked, and checked all of the windows, and for some odd reason, they're all barred. He just sighed, and kept on walking. He made a sharp turn in the hallway, and walked a bit further. That's when he saw _something._

There was a giant, butt-naked _thing, _with a huge head, that seemed like if it's tilted slightly, it'll fall off. _It_ was facing the door in front of _it_, thus not seeing Hakuren, who is now standing a few feet away from _it_.

_It _went inside the room, and closed the door behind _it, _leaving the now shocked Hakuren behind. It took him a while, but he finally regained his composure. He then closed his eyes, and let out a sigh.

"What the hell was that... that _thing_? Huh... maybe it's just me... yeah, how could a _thing_ like that even _exist_?" He said. But, despite all that thought, he still ran out of the hallway as fast as he could, and even made a mental note not to get to close to that room for a while. He decided to go to the front door again, and climb the set of stairs, going to the second floor. Hakuren checked all of the doors, and again they're locked. Well, maybe not all of them, just 3 out of 6 doors in that floor.

He went into one of the rooms, and spotted a whip, that seems to be slightly worn out. Oh, and there's a liitle blood on it, and it doesn't seem fresh. Hakuren took the whip, thinking it might be useful later on, and proceeded to the next room.

* * *

><p>After he went inside, he noticed something that makes this room different from others; there's a sort of cream-colored curtain in the back of the room. Without thinking, he immedietly opens the curtain, only to see Castor shivering slightly, with an expresion mixed with slight fear and confusion.<p>

"Castor! What's wrong? Are you alright?" Hakuren asked. Castor jolted slightly, then turned to him.

"Oh, it's you... thought it was that _thing_," Castor said, the confused look now replaced with a look of relief.

"Look, before you say anything, can you wait for a bit? I... need to calm down...," Castor said, then going back into the small room. Hakuren just sighed, then he left the room.

"Maybe I should just get him some water... yeah, maybe that'll help," Hakuren said, as he proceded to go down the stairs to the first floor.

* * *

><p>As he walked into the hallway opposite to where <em>that<em> door was, he remembered something. "Oh yeah, isn't there a door close to the one that _thing _went into?" He said as he stopped in front of the last door in that hallway.

"I'll just look in here first though..." he said as he opened the door.

He was inside the room linked with the small kitchen again. Since there's a kitchen there, there has to be a tap. And, if there's a tap, there has to be water.

Well, maybe not _here_.

"Ok, so this tap's not working. Oh no, do I HAVE to go _there_?"

-Time skip!-

* * *

><p>Hakuren is now standing in front of a toilet seat, twitching.<p>

"No! Nononono NO! I will NOT poison him! This isn't the only "water source" there is here, right?" He said while looking at the toilet. He then notices a tap in that room. He decides to give it a shot, and he turned the tap on, and it works. He got the bowl he found in the bathroom, and filled it with water. '_Let's hope this water doesn't poison him..._' he thought, as he got out of the bathroom.

He got up the stairs, and went inside the room. He pushed the curtains open, and gave the water to Cator. Cator drank it, the calm look replaced with one of discust.

"Is this... really water?" he asked.

"Well, judging by the colour... yes...?" Hakuren answered, hesetating a bit, careful not to tell him where he got that "water".

"I see. Anyway, sorry for falling apart like that. I feel much better now, so thanks," Castor said, giving back the bowl to Hakuren.

"That's good to hear. So, where are the others?" Hakuren asked, tilting his head a bit.

"I'm... not sure. That _thing_ came out of nowhere after you left. We ran for our lives and we got seperated. Sorry, just give me a bit more time to pull myself together," Castor said, and Hakuren nodded.

"Alright. I'll go look for those two, then. Just try to get some rest, alright?" Hakuren said, and then turned around, walking to the door. Castor stopped him though, before he could get out.

" Wait. I found this while I was running. Maybe it'll help," Castor said as he handed over a key to Hakuren. He read the label attached to it. The handwritting is bad, but he could still read it. It said:

**1-LIBRARY**

He assumed it was for one of the doors in that hallway that was locked. Hakuren thanked Castor, and then left the room.

-TIME SKIP-

* * *

><p>Hakuren is now standing in front of the library door. It took him a while to find it but he finally did. He used the key and entered the room. That room was full of bookshelfs and all of them filled with books. Upon entering, though, Hakuren felt a sudden chill. Not the chill that runs down your spine when you get scared, <em>oh no<em>.

The rooms temprature littelarly dropped drasticly as he entered, and the lights are suprisingly very dim here as well. He felt a sudden presance, like something else is there with him, though he didn't know what. He shrugged those thoughts and continiued on. He wandered around that library for a while, reading, or at least _trying _to read the books there, though all of them are handwritten and the handwrittings are bad. He eventualy stumbled upon a small table there, but what's weird about it is that on the table there's a rice ball that looks fresh, and also, there are talismans scatered everywhere. They're just scatered though, not sticking onto anything.

Hakuren picked up the rice ball and the talismans, stuffs them all in his bag (minus a few talismans), and proceded to walk away from the table. That's when he heard _something_.

He heard heavy footsteps heading towards him, getting closer within each second. He looked around,"What the-WHOSE THERE?" He said, then he spotted that _thing_ in front of him. How he didn't notice it getting this close, he didn't know, but he didn't care right now. Instead, he acted on instinct and ran as fast as he could. Once he reached the front door, he tried to open it.

It's locked.

He glanced behind him, only to see that _thing_ getting closer. He tries to open the door again, but to no avail. Well, of course. Once a door is locked, you can't open it no matter how hard you try. Except if you have a key, of course.

Hakuren glanced around the whole room again. He looked at the table and noticed two shining objects. He smirked, but then spotted the _thing_ now looming above him, ready to attack. _It_ raises _it's_ arm up, and swings it to where Hakuren is right now, to crush him. Once again, Hakuren acted on instinct, and dodged the attack. He got up quickly, and runs to the table, getting both keys. He glances behind him again, and saw the _thing_ getting closer to him. He runs to the front door again, uses the key to unlock the door.

It worked.

But there was no time to relax now. He quickly pushes the door open, runs out, and slams the door shut in front of the _thing's_ face. He then rested the palm of his hands on the doorframe.

"Hah...hah... What on earth _was_ that _thing_?" He said. He then turned his back and rested it on the doorframe, and let his body slide down slowly to the floor. He then burried his face on his knees.

"Now I know why Castor suddenly freaked out like that...,"

* * *

><p><em>Found: 2<em>

_Lost: 2_

_Possibly dead: 0_

* * *

><p><em>You can't run or hide...<em>

_What you must do _

_Is face this horrible nightmare..._

* * *

><p>AN: Well, what do you think? If you found any errors, please tell me.

Labrador: Hmm... the little sentence you give at the endings reminds me of Amnesia...

Me: Wow, you serious? Hey, how come you know that game?

Labrador: Hehe... I have my ways...

Me: Fine.

Frau: So, I WAS right! You are gonna torture us to death! *Brings his scythe out*

Me: NO, DAMN IT! Though, if you keep this up, I might actually torture you to death in the worst possibe way I know.

Hakuren: OKAY! WE GET IT, NOW PLEASE, GET THIS DAMN A/N OVER WITH!

Me: Ok, ok... Please leave a review, minna-san! They really inspire me to continiue!

All: Thank you and see you next chap! *bows*


End file.
